The Mint Thing
by obsessivefangirl12
Summary: When peter was bitten by the spider that gave him his abilities, it also age him something else... (first fanfic, advice welcome) (i own nothing) (updates random)
1. What is that!

eter was sat in the canteen eating his sandwich from Delmars sat with Ned and Mj,

And he was bored.

Their next lesson was PE but none of them liked it. Peter hated it because he had to pretend he was awful at it, when he was actually really good at PE. Swinging around Queens for hours every day made you a bit stronger.

Ned was asking Mj questions about her new book (Rights of Humanity), well, _trying_ to anyway. All he was getting was 'yes' and 'no'. Peter smiled to himself. He had good friends.

Too bad flash had to ruin it.

"What up, Fish face."

"Go away Flash."

"Yeah, leave him alone." said Ned "or Mr. Stark will come kick your butt!". Flash just doubled over laughing. Peter looked at ned with wide eyes, mouthing 'really?'. Ned was a great person but sometimes he made situations worse.

And most of said situations involved flash.

"Oh really? I'm shaking in fear! Mr. Stark is gonna come tell me off? Oh no!" He smirked at Peter "We all know it's just a little story you tell yourself to feel better." As he walked off laughing he spat on Peter's sandwich.

"Ok… lost my appetite."

"Sorry Peter, I was only trying to help."

"I know Ned, I just ignore him. He's not worth your breath." Peter and Ned smiled.

"Well, since he ruined your food do you want a mint? I know it's not much but it's all I have at the moment." Ned offered him a mint.

"Thanks Ned, you still coming over this weekend with me to the tower?"

"OMG yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world! I'm so excited!" Ned was suddenly bursting at the seems, he was meeting the AVENGERS?! Peter just shook his head smiling and ate the mint.

.

.

.

It didn't taste nice at all. He must've looked disgusted because Ned gave him a questioning look.

"You ok Peter?" Peter was going to say he was fine when his senses went into overdrive. The mint was so strong. He spat it onto his plate and hissed at it.

"Peter.. did you just hiss?"

Mj looked up from her book, intrigued.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you sure that's mint? It's vile!"

"Here, let me try one and check." Mj put out her hand and Ned put a mint in it. She started chewing and looked at peter, confused.

"Tastes fine."

"No it does not! I can't even describe it!" He was shocked, and _definitely_ bewildered.

"Well, spiders don't like mint and you're Spiderman so…"

Peter and Ned's heads snapped towards Mj. _She knows? SHE KNOWS! Oh god she knows… is gonna kill me._

"Stop gaping like a fish, I haven't told anyone." What's up with all the fish references today?

Peter managed to snap out of his daze "How did you know?"

"I hang out with you guys loads so it wasn't hard to miss."

Peter and Ned looked at her shocked.

"The quiet ones know everything.". Ned gulped. "Plus at the last sleepover Ned said in his sleep 'Peter, being the best friend to Spiderman is awesome!"

"NED!"

"I don't have control over my sleep talking!"

"Oh my god… so do you wanna come to the tower too? This weekend?"

"Sure , thanks."

The bell went and it was time for PE. Peter internally groaned. He would just have to get through it and get to the end of the day, and then he could go on patrol.


	2. Getting to the Tower

It was finally the end of the week. Peter, Ned and Mj sat in Happy's car with their weekend supplies.

"Dude, this is so cool! We're meeting the Avengers." Ned was ecstatic, just like he had been _all_ week.

"You mean the people that destroyed half of NYC to 'save' us?"

"Hey, you try fighting a load of aliens AND a God!" Mj just huffed and put her head back in her book while Ned smiled triumphantly.

Peter smiled at his friends antics and leant against the window and watched the world pass by. He was going to the Avengers Tower, with his two best friends and he would get to tinker with …

Life was good.

-*o.o*-

"Peter! Peter, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"We're here!" peter groggily opened his eyes and saw a bubbly Ned next to Mj, who was reading… again. Peter climbed out of the car and waved to Happy.

"Thanks for driving us Happy!"

"No problem kid, I get pain for it. Why are you so quiet today? You have _never_ slept in the car."

"Been out a bit late on patrol, it's fine." Happy's eyes went wide and he nodded to Mj. Peter realised whatbhe was saying

"It's ok, she knows."

"I know." Mj looked up from her book and smiled.

"How'd you find out?" Happy asked

"Ned talks a lot, even in his sleep."

"Hey!" Ned wined and Peter laughed

"So Peter," Peter turned his attention to Happy "I'm not going to need to talk to Tony about the amount of sleep you're getting do I?"

"No! I mean, no you don't Happy, i'm fine. It was just this one night.". Happy raised an eyebrow

"Please don't tell ! I'm here for fun not a lecture!"

Happy huffed "Alright kid, but I don't want it happening again."

"Thanks Happy!" Peter smiled

"Yeah yeah, get inside before Tony sneds the Iron legion to find you."

"Ok, thanks again!" Peter grabbed his friends wrists and ran to the door before Happy could say anymore.

"Dude, would really send the Iron Legion to find you?" Ned asked.

"He has before," Ned's jaw dropped "Remember that sleepover we had? The one I was late to because I was on patrol?" Ned nodded "Well after you called asking if I'd forgotten and gone there instead but I wasn't there either and when you hung up he panicked and followed the tracker in my watch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of the Iron Legion soldiers picked me up and flew me back to the compound. I explained what happened and I reminded him he could've just called the suit." Peter smiled at the memory

"Maybe hearing your voice wasn't enough. He might've needed to see you in person to make sure you were safe." Ned reasoned. They'de made it inside and peter waved to the man at the desk. He nodded back and went back to work while Peter took his friends to the elevator.

"So, common room? We can go there but _only_ if you don't freak out." Peter made a point to look at Ned, as did Mj.

"What? Oh come one, don't look at me!" Peter gave him a stern but playful look "Ok, I'll behave." Peter laughed and asked FRIDAY to take them to the common room.

On the way up Peter started to wonder about what Ned had said. Did really need to see him in person to make sure he was ok? When he thought about it Peter would've done the same…

There was a ding indicating that they were at the common room, but when the doors opened there was no one there.

"Hey FRIDAY, where is everyone?"

" and the others out currently out on a mission and is visiting his family."

"Thanks FRIDAY. Looks like we have the place to out self, wanna play some Mario Kart?"

"Sure" Ned said. Mj nodded. They put their bags next to the wall and played a _very_ competitive game of Mario Kart.

"Wow Mj, you're good. Ever played?"

"No, why?"

"Normally this takes a while to master, but you might win your first round!" Ned was awestruck, it had taken him ages to get the hang of it.

"Peter?"

"Yeah FRIDAY?"

" would like me to inform you that himself and the others are returning. He also said to tell you it had better be clean." Peter laughed

"Thanks FRIDAY, would you consider this clean?"

"Yes Peter."

"Cool, so, another round? Mj, you might even beat Clint's high score." Peter asked

"Sure."

"Yes!" Ned fistpumped "Please beat the high score! That would be so cool!"

Mj smiled "I'll do my best.".

 _ **One hour later**_

"Peter, The Avengers have arrived." Ned squealed next to Peter

"Ok, where are they all heading FRI?"

"The briefing room for a mission report and then to do their own personal occupations."

5 minutes later the elevator door opened and Sam, Clint and walked out.

"Alright kiddo?" Sam and Clint waved before heading to the kitchen. Tony started walking over to Peter but stopped dead when he realised Mj was there.

"Peter, can Ispeak to you for a minute?" Peter looked at him confused but he caught him indicating to Mj. He sighed and stood up. What was he going to say? Well, honesty is the best policy so…

Tony took him out into the corridor

"Peter! You can't bring people who don't know you're Spiderman to the Tower!"

" it's ok! She knows!"

"That doesn't make it any better!" he pinched the bridge of his nose "How'd she find out?"

"At a sleepover Ned talked in his sleep." Tony sighed

"This could be a problem, does he normally talk in his sleep?"

"No, only when he's really tired."

"Ok, well we can talk to him about getting the right amount of sleep so no one else finds out."

"Thank you ."

"No problem kid, let's go back in and you can introduce me to your friends." He put his arm around Peter's shoulder and lead him back to the common room, where Sam and Clint were now on the sofa eating.

" , this is Ned and Mj." as Peter said their names he gestured to them

"Hi kids, having fun?"

"Yes Sir!" Sam and Clint snickered from the sofa while Peter facepalmed. Tony smiled

"Good, Mj, you having fun?"

"Yeah." Mj replied

"Hey Spidey,"

"Yeah Clint?"

"Can Sam and I join in on the Mario? Make it a 'friendly' competition?"

"Sure, join in. , you want a go?"

"Will in a bit kid, I'm starving." He ruffled Peter's hair and went to the kitchen.

Mario Kart got _very_ competitive. Mj did beat Clint's score but then Peter beat Mj's. There was sabotage, reaming and betrayal. Eventually the other Avengers came down to see what the noise was and they all joined in. FRIDAY was keeping track of scores while everyone took turns. Peter won but only beat Mj by 1 point.

At 11:00 pm Tony said it was time for bed and everyone went to their separate rooms. The 3 teens went to peter's and set the beds up on the floor. As Peter fell asleep, he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky...


	3. Mario Kart and pancakes

I forgot to mention that this is post-Spiderman Homecoming and pre-Infinity War. Also, Civil war never happened and they talked about it like A TEAM SHOULD. I own nothing. 3 yall, happy reading

Peter POV

Peter woke up the next morning to see his friends still asleep. Ned had _somehow_ managed to get the lower-half of his body into the chair in the corner of Peter's room and was now with his head on the floor. Meanwhile, Mj had fallen asleep with her book on her face.

Peter chuckled quietly and checked the time. 11:30?! He had never slept in this late before; his enhanced metabolism always woke him up, demanding food. Speaking of which, his stomach growled, and it was surprisingly loud enough to cause Ned to make a squeak-like noise and fall off the chair and onto his face.

"Huh?" Mj's book fell onto her lap as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Ned on the floor and shook her head.

"Ned, what are you doing?"

Ned squirmed on the floor and turned onto his back. "I don't know! I woke up suddenly and then I landed on my face!"

Peter and Mj pouted at Ned pouted, but then Peter's stomach growled loudly again.

"Peter, if that you _stomach_?" Mj asked, a bit worried about the fact that, if it was Peter's stomach, why it was so loud.

"Yeah, when I got bit by the spider it also gave me enhanced metabolism. Normally the need for food wakes me up, so I must've been really tired last night."

Mj nodded. "Didn't Happy say something about telling Mr Stark if you weren't getting enough sleep?"

Peter started waving his hands around saying "Nonononono, he said if I was tired again and he noticed _he_ would have to tell Mr Stark! You guys don't have to say anything! Please don't say anything!" Ned and Mj laughed.

"Guys, _please_! If Mr Stark finds out he won't let me go on patrol or go in the lab with him until I get enough sleep! Not that I'm not getting enough sleep, I'm getting plenty of sleep, I just don't want him thinking I'm not!"

Ned and Mj calmed down and then Mj spoke,

"So you're scared of getting grounded?"

Peter faltered "What? Why would yo-"but he was cut off by Mj.

"Peter, think about it. He brings you to his house and messes around in the lab with you, he makes sure you sleep enough, there's probably other evidence of it too."

"Evidence of what?" Mj smiled and shook her head,

"Peter, Tony Stark is _literally_ your dad." Ned and Peter's jaws both dropped.

"What? No, what? No, he's not my... oh my god..." Ned and Mj were both sniggering now at Peter.

"Dude, Mj is so right. You have a granola bar every day now because you got ill and when Bruce did the tests they found out your metabolism had grown! You _Dad_ is making sure you're okay! Not to mention that when you were ill you stayed here instead of going back to your flat." Ned explained and Mj crossed her arms.

"See, more evidence."

Peter just shook his head, "Let's just go get some food. And don't tell anyone about this!"

"What?" Ned asked with fake innocence "That Mr Stark is your Dad."

Peter shushed him "Some will hear us! Or they probably have!"

"Who could've heard us? Didn't you say that all of the Avengers got up early?"

"Yeah, I guess," Peter paused to think. "FRIDAY!"

The robotic voice spoke through the speakers "Yes Peter?"

"You cannot tell anyone about this!" Peter was internally praying that she'd keep quiet.

"Sorry Peter, but I have been instructed by Mr Stark that anything concerning your health must be immediately reported to him."

Peter groaned "Seriously FRIDAY? I didn't even say I was feeling ill or anything!"

"You said, and I quote, _Not that I'm not getting enough sleep, I'm getting plenty of sleep_. This was blatantly a lie."

Ned and Mj were laughing again and in between breath Mj said "Not only is he your dad, he's a _helicopter parent_!" If it was possible, they laughed even harder.

Peter was pouting and grumbling about how 'Mr Stark isn't my dad'. However, the laughter stopped when his stomach growled and Peter actually winced.

"Ok, let's go get food now." Mj suggested. Ned helped Peter up while Mj got a dressing gown out f her bag.

"Peter, I think we need to tell Mr Stark that your metabolism is getting stronger."

"Sssshhh Ned! FRIDAY will hear!"

"Already alerted Mr Stark." FRIDAY said, with a hint of smugness.

Peter groaned again. "Let's just go get some food." The three of them stepped out into the hallway and walked towards the kitchen. As they walked, Ned was admiring everything and, as much as she tried not to, Mj did too. On the way to the kitchen, Peter asked FRIDAY where Mr Stark was.

"Mr Stark is in the kitchen and I believe that he has intentions of speaking to you."

Peter sighed, of course he did. "Thanks FRI." As he walked down with his friends, he began to think about what Mj and Ned had said. Was Mr Stark acting like his dad? Did Peter see him as a dad? Did he want Mr Stark to be his dad? Would he mind being his son? All of these thoughts raced through his mind, but as soon as he reached the kitchen, they all disappeared.

"What is that smell?" Ned said breathing in, smelling the sweet aroma. The followed the smell to the kitchen where they found Mr Stark making pancakes.

He must of heard them come in because he turned around to greet them "Hey Pete, Ned and Mj. You guys hungry?" He didn't even wait for them to answer before he carried on speaking "Never mind, I know you are, you're all practically drooling at the smell of them, but please don't, I can't be bothered to get someone to clean the floor if you do. You guys go sit down then; I'll bring them over when you're done."

Peter let his friends to the table on the other side of the counter. As they sat down, they were both smirking at him. Mj mouthed the word 'Dad' to him so he harshly put a finger to his lips and made his eyes wider, telling her to keep quiet. She just put her hand up in the air like she was surrendering with an indifferent look. As she put her hands down Tony walked over with a pile of pancakes,

"Okay kid, how many do you and your friends want?" Ned and Mj cheekily smiled at him and Peter pretended he didn't notice.

"How about we split the pile?"

"That's okay kid, I've eaten already. You three can split it."

"Thanks Mr Stark."

"No problem kid." Tony left the three of them to themselves.

"Oh, he is so your dad!" Ned said. Peter shushed him and Mj just shook her head.

"Well let's eat some pancakes"

Tony POV

Tony walked into the common room to see Steve on the couch reading, Clint and Sam aggressively playing Mario Kart, and Wanda watching them. Clint's half of the screen illuminated with 'WINNER' in bold letters.

"Come on, that must've beaten it!" Clint was hunched over staring at the screen like a little kid. The scores flashed up on the TV:

 ** _Round scores_**

 _Birdman345: 2037 points_

 _RedWing87: 1987 points_

 ** _High score_**

 _SpiderKing1: 4098 points_

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Clint threw the controller down in rage "How did he beat my high score! That little s-"

"Language" Steve didn't look up from his book. Tony laughed

"What? Did Pete beat your high score? Huh, Katniss?" Tony said in a teasing voice.

Clint pouted and mumbled "Probably cheated..."

"My kid is not a cheater, Barton." He had said it in such a cold voice, that everyone froze. Tony would take a lot of things, but he would have people calling his kid a cheater.

But now everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

When no one offered to answer, Steve spoke up,

"Well, it's just the first time you've referred to Peter as your kid."

Tony just stared, and an awkward silence filled the room. Slowly, Clint and Sam went back to their game, with Wanda picking up a controller, Steve went back to his book, and Tony sat on the other end of the couch. He was a bit lost now, thinking about what he'd said. He could've just slipped up, but then again he's said it so sternly that it couldn't be the case. He felt a buzz in his pocket and took out his phone to see a message from Pepper saying that she'd emailed him some forms he had to sign. Thankful for the distraction, he began working. Just as he was getting absorbed in his work, Sam yelled.

"DID YOU JUST BLUE SHELL ME?!"

"YES I DID! DEAL WITH IT"

Peter POV

Peter and his friends had finished eating and had just gotten up to take their plates to the sink. As they walked into the kitchen, Mj spoke up.

"So, Peter, you still hungry?"

"No." But his stomach betrayed him and growled, but not nearly as bad as before. Hopefully, Mj had missed it.

"Well that's a lie." Nope, she hadn't "Ned, go get a yogurt or something." Ned ran off and a few seconds later ran back in with a banana and a yogurt in his hand. He handed them to Peter.

"Now eat." Mj's voice was firm, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Before Peter could come up with a reason for not being hungry, not that he felt hungry, but his stomach had a different opinion, Ned cut in.

"If you don't eat it we'll tell Mr Stark about our conversation." Peter paled.

"Oooh, good one Ned." Peter glared at them and ate the food.

"There, are you happy now?"

"Yes." Mj clapped her hands together "So, what should we do now?"

"Mario Kart?" Ned suggested, and the other two nodded.

As they walked into the common room, they saw Clint, Sam and Wanda playing Mario Kart already (Wanda was trying to not get elbowed by the other two), Steve was watching with slight amusement and Tony was on his Stark Pad.

Peter announced the three of them "Hey guys!"

Everyone responded with "Hey Peter.", except for Tony, who put down the Stark Pad and said "Hey kid."

The three of them walked over to Clint, Sam and Wanda.

"Hey guys, can we join?"

"Sure Pete, I need to kick your butt and get my high score back!"

Peter smirked "Oh, you're on!"

The played two rounds before Steve joined in, and ended up being surprisingly good. Peter was impressed, but Sam and Clint were furious.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?"-Clint

"I BET HE'S HACKING!" -Sam

"HOW CAN HE HACK?! HE CAN'T EVEN USE THE MICROWAVE!"-Clint

"WELL WE THOUGHT HE WAS TOO OLD TO KNOW HOW TO PLAY MARIO KART TOO!"-Sam

"This isn't fair! YOU WERE AN ICE POLE WHEN THIS WAS MADE!"-Clint

"Stop saying 'on your left'. I cAn SeE yOu PaSsInG mE!"-Sam

"DID YOU JUST FREAKING BLLUE SHELL ME?"-Clint

"DAMN YOU STEVE!"

"language."

Meanwhile, Mj, Ned, Peter and Tony were wetting themselves, and Steve was there smirking like a cheekily little ****.

Soon enough, the rest of the Avengers had come down and joined in (again). There was more screaming, shoving, teaming and betrayals. They decided to do it in twos, and then the final two would face off.

Or course it would end up being Peter and Clint.

Just before Clint presses _start_ , Sam yelled "Let's bet!".

Steve moved the small coffee table in the middle behind them to place their betting's on, and then whichever team won, the betters would split.

Sam, Steve, Bucky, Scott, Thor and Bruce were betting on Clint, and went to stand behind him. They all bet $10, but Sam put $50. From where he was sat Peter saw this.

"Oh, Sam, sure you wanna throw away $50 like that?" There was a collective 'oooooh', and one person went 'on snap!' (Peter was pretty sure it was Ned). Sam seemed to think about taking it back but Clint spoke quickly.

"Don't worry Sam, you'll be getting more than that back."

Ned, Mj, Wanda, Vision, Tony (obviously), and Nat. Ned, Mj, Wanda and Vision bet $10, Tony bet $80 (Peter got a warm feeling that Mr Stark would bet that much on him.) and Nat bet $20. When Clint saw Nat go to Peter's side, his jaw fell.

"Nat?! I am feeling betrayed!" Clint pouted.

"Well, us spiders have got to stick together." She said as he ruffled Peter's hair.

The game was very intense. Both were relentless, but Peter knew Clint's problem from the minute they started playing: he was too fast. He didn't slow down at corners, leading him to slam into them, as soon as he got _any_ form of ammunition he uses it immediately, he rushes to win. Peter won, easily beating Clint.

There cheers from Peter's side, and sighs from Clint's. Sam smacked Clint up the back of his head.

"Come one, dude." He whispered "I CALL REMATCH! DOUBLE BETS!"

"What?" Tony asked "No, Peter won fair and square, now give us our money." Tony began walking to the coffee table, but Sam stopped him

"What Stark, scared Pete will lose?" Tony stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Sam. Sam was smirking, knowing he'd won. Tony walked over to Peter, stood behind him and said,

"Peter, _écraser leurs petites âmes insignifiantes. Faites-les pleurer_. " Peter grinned evilly, as he understood French. Ned gasped put a hand up to his mouth. Mj's eyes went comically wide and she let out a laughing breath. The rest of the Avengers were very confused, except for vision. "Sir, that is very harsh." Vision stated. "And I meant every word." Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder "Press Start." Peter pressed start. Aaaannnnddddd, we're off! Sorry I took so long to update: writers block (ugh). I have another week of exams and then I should be able to update somewhere in the next two weeks. I'm so sorry about all the type-os in the first two chapters. I tried to fix them but they're glitching out and it won't update, so I'm going to be more careful from now on. I will get to the actual mint thing in a bit, I just wanna write some fluff too *-* The part I mentioned about Peter being sick, I might do a fanfiction about that too... Reviews welcome 3 


End file.
